Jörgen Winther
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. , , , , , |marital = Married (only marriage, as of ; years) |blood status = |bap rank = "Dirty" |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = * * (Woðanaz Quidditch Team, formerly (at school), late ??? - mid ???; Gällivare Gengångare, 1968-1976, Swedish National Team, 1970-1976) * (Gällivare Gengångare, as of , Swedish National Team, 1982-2009) * the Dad Friend™ * Riddare Charmör (As of , for role in winning the of that year for Sweden the first time in several centiries) * Måne av Tapperhet (for his work with the Muggle-Born Network, as a representative for the Swedish wizarding community, awarded by Ludvig VI, in ) * Sir (form of address, as of ) |Signature = (Autograph) (Real signiature, for official use) |alias = * Jörg (to friends) * Jör (to friends) * Papa Jörgen (to teammates) * the Dad Friend™ (to friends) * Cuddly Bear (to Gabriel) * |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'5" |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |skin = Light |family = * Meave Winther (née Saunders) (wife) * Isak Winther (son) * Saffron Winther (daughter) * Veronika Winther (daughter) * Samson Winther (son) * Åsa Winther (younger half-sister) * Saveria Winther (née Jõhvikas) (formerly Saveria Vanhanen) (sister-in-law) * Ingmar Winther (father) * Hulda Frisk (mother) † * Taline Frisk (née Nazaretyan) (maternal grandmother) † * Helleborus Frisk (maternal grandfather) * Dorothea Winther (née Landvik) (paternal grandmother) † * Johannes Winther (paternal grandfather) * Rolf Winther (paternal uncle) * Salomé Winther (née Fonseca) (paternal aunt, by marriage) * Sonia Winther (paternal cousin) * Lígia Winther (paternal cousin) * Sigge Winther (paternal uncle) * Tú Winther (née Trần) (paternal aunt, by marriage) * Vilmar Winther (paternal cousin) * Vinh Winther (paternal cousin) * Hồng Winther (paternal cousin) * Stina Anthonsen (née Winther) (paternal aunt) * Niklas Anthonsen (paternal uncle, by marriage) † * Kaj Anthonsen (paternal cousin) * Sigfrid Anthonsen (paternal cousin) * Gerda Horn (step-mother) * Frode Horn ("uncle") |Animagus = |jukebox = Time Is On My Side (Rolling Stones) |Wand = , 15⅚", Wyrm Heartstring, patterned with a long black coiling thread going down the centre in very jagged and strange, though neat, patterns, at the bottom there's a small wire coil into which a black adventirine stone is placed: clearly handmade, by a friend. Constantly smells faintly of coffee and a alpine forest after heavy rain. |Patronus = |House = Woðanaz Hus |Loyalty = * ** Woðanaz Hus ** Woðanaz Hus Quidditch Team (beater) ** Durmstrang Theatre Club (leader) * Anton Eriksson * Åsa Winther * Gabriel Holmström * Västernorrland Valkyries (former team) * Gällivare Gengångare (team) * Swedish National Team (former team, supports) |job = * for the Västernorrland Valkyries (formerly, transferred to the Gällivare Gengångare) * for the Gällivare Gengångare and Swedish National Team (formerly, retired) * (for the Gällivare Gengångare, as of 2010, and the Swedish National Team, between 1982-2009) |hideg = ------- }} '''Jörgen "Jörg" Hemming Winther, , , (born ) is a born to Ingmar Winther and Hulda Frisk in the town of in , . When Jörgen was four, his mother passed away die to a particularly bad case of rusarsmitta, which failed to respond to kielo-taikajuoma, meaning that Jörgen only has fairly vague memories of her. His father remarried a woman called Gerda Horn several years later, whom Jörg is also close to, the couple had Jörg's sister, Åsa Winther, a year later. He's possess a Riddare Charmör, which makes him a knight, as of the 1978 Quidditch World Cup, where the Swedish National Team won the World Cup for the first time in centuries. Jörgen attended the between the years to . And was sorted into Woðanaz Hus after less than a second. Jörgen is a member of the Winther family and the Frisk family. Biography Early Life Durmstrang Years Joining the Västernorrland Valkyries Joining the Swedish National Team Full-Time Professional Quidditch Transfer to the Gällivare Gengångare First Wizarding War Captaining the Gällivare Gengångare Captaining the Swedish National Team Meeting and Marrying Maeve Trouble Starting a Family Second Wizarding War Helping the Muggle Born Network Retiring from Playing Quidditch Managing the Swedish National Team Switching to Managing the Gällivare Gengångare Second Wizarding War Later Life Trivia Etymology References Category:Gabriel Holmström Fan Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Gällivare Gengångare Fan Category:Gällivare Gengångare Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Category:Swedish National Team Fan Category:Swedish National Team Category:Swedish National Team Manager Category:Gällivare Gengångare Manager Category:Durmstrang Theatre Club Category:Durmstrang Theatre Club Leader Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Woðanaz Hus Category:Woðanaz Quidditch Team Category:Woðanaz Alumni Category:Woðanaz Hus Quidditch Team Category:Woðanaz Quidditch Captain Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Beaters Category:Beater Category:Professional Beaters Category:World Class Beater Category:Quidditch Players Category:Professional Quidditch Players Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Quidditch Managers Category:Solberg Duo Fans Category:Lars Hertz fan Category:Winther Family Category:Horn Family Category:Professional Quidditch Captain Category:Knights of Nyx Fan Category:Llyr Nyx fan Category:Bran Nyx Fan Category:Half-Blood Category:Half-blood Category:Half Blood Category:Frisk Family Category:Lars Frystström Fan Category:Pianists Category:Pianist Category:Saunders Family Category:Landvik Family Category:Nazaretyan Family Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:Hallavodka Drinkers Category:Albani's Liqueur Drinkers Category:Firewhisky Drinkers Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922